


Patterns

by steppingofftheedge



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steppingofftheedge/pseuds/steppingofftheedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU;<br/>Every pair of soulmates will have their own unique swirls of patterns upon meeting each other, but the odd lovers will have simple triangular shapes instead. The ones who have not or are uncapable of love will have their wrists blank. Worst of all, the unrequited lovers would have crosses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my secret elf i-said-oops on tumblr, as well as to everyone in the Pitch Perfect fandom. It has been really long since I've written so I hope this would be alright.
> 
> By writing this, I hope this would be a great reminder for us to never set our experiences into stone as we grow up. Encounters change, people change and even though scars remain, let us not let these haunt us and be positive!
> 
> A very Happy Pitchmas everyone, I hope that you guys will feel especially loved in this festive season, know that you deserve to be loved <3

She was there when it appeared, perched on her dad's shoulder as he took her around his new workplace. A great job offering in Barden University, he said. Beca was thrilled as he allowed her to see the world from the top of his shoulders, with her small nuclear family of warmth.  
They will be moving over to the campus soon, and this seems like an even brighter future ahead for the Mitchell family.

The plans did not hold through, however.  
The moment he met her, a searing pain pulled through his hand. And he had to put little Beca down. The swirling circular patterns formed on his wrist and as he rushed to recover to shake hands with her, a mark of mutual recognition. They knew that they were for each other.

That was how Beca lost her dad.

He muttered apologies, hugged her goodbye and offered to bring her out again occasionally. She refused, knowing that clinging onto his shoulders wouldn’t be the same anymore.

He moved away, and moved on. They didn't. She grew up watching her mum trace the simple lone triangle on her wrist countless times. 

She knew better than to take risks like that.  
She then told herself not to fall in love.

~~

The next shape she saw was a cross.

It was on a good friend from her freshman year in high school, after he asked her out.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this, I can’t be with anyone.”

“I know.” He lifted his sleeve to show the small single cross on his arm.  
“I always knew.” 

Eyeing her exposed, blank wrist, he forced a smile and turned to leave.

“I’m sorry."

She knew better than to allow people to take their risk on her.  
She then told herself not to allow anyone else in close.

~~

The one after was a burst of intricate design, a beautiful butterfly trailed by the flowers and leaves.

The one after, was hers.

It came when she was simply minding her own business and taking a bath, till the redhead bombarded her in the shower. The moment the dreamy sky blue eyes met her chocolate brown eyes, she felt the same searing pain. And yet the pain felt so good, 

She held onto the shampoo bottle as her arm shivered, trying her best to mask her flurry of emotions, her mark, herself.

Chloe Beale broke through the walls anyway. They sang, harmonised pitch by pitch. It was beautiful.

She reminded herself not to fall in love, while spending numerous nights tracing the outlines of the newly formed marks.  
She knew better than to take risks like that.

~~

The fourth one she saw was the all-too-familiar triangle.

It was Jesse. Her modern-day knight, sweeping her off her feet with his grand professions tied with classical movie hits. She liked him, and his company. And when he did his fist-pump, the deal was sealed— the triangle, formed. 

She rushed to him after the ICCAs, thinking that kissing him would make everything okay. It was, for the most bit. 

They had great rapport, care and concern for each other. She managed to reciprocate some of his affections. He gave her ample space to grow; she gave him ample space into her heart. They were nearly homely, but not quite as home to Beca.

She chided and hated her father for many years for choosing love. And yet, like her father, she found herself in the same place.

“Would you be okay?”

“I will be.”

Eyeing her exposed, patterned wrist, likewise, he forced a smile and turned to leave.

Flashbacks of her mother’s wrists plague her memory, she knew better. She only hoped that he’ll be okay.

She allowed Jesse in close.  
She now knows better that one cannot stop people from taking their risk on them.

~~

The last one she saw was the most beautiful of all, the intricate trail of butterflies that mirrored hers on Chloe Beale.

They were best friends, always perhaps a little too close, but still, friends. Despite Chloe crashing the numerous boundaries within Beca, there still existed a few layers within. One of which was their soul marks, even though they knew. Beca knew but spent years committing to taking the leap, the huge risk. And Chloe waited, contented just being part of her life for the status quo.

Then one day, a small edge of Chloe’s mark was exposed. A small edge that Beca found herself subconsciously glancing at every few minutes. A small edge that Chloe quickly caught onto.

“You know they match, right?” Hopeful blue eyes meet Beca’s with a slight push. It was just like Chloe, nudging Beca ahead, seeming to know exactly what touches her. Perhaps that is why they’re soulmates.

Pushing her sleeve back, Beca knows how the signs clearly point at her destiny.

“I know."

Beca allowed herself to fall in love.  
Because she now knows better that one should take risks for love.


End file.
